


You're Staring Again

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Lydia, Fluff, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Lydia, Stiles Stilinski Loves Scott McCall, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Lydia catches Stiles staring at Scott. Again. And this time, she even manages to get a confession out of him.





	You're Staring Again

"You're staring again," Lydia says, leaning in to keep her voice quiet as she smirks.

Stiles turns his head to look at her, his eyebrows drawing together. "What?" 

"You're practically drooling," she continues like she didn't even hear him, voice far too cheery. 

Stiles rolls his eyes and sits up a little. He tries to subtly wipe his mouth, just to be sure she was lying. Of course, Stiles never mastered the art of subtlety and Lydia notices, her smirk growing. "No, I'm not. Shut up, you're the one who's drooling." 

Lydia hums, twisting her pen between her fingers as she looks away from him. "You're right." Stiles is immediately suspicious, his eyes narrowing at her. "I mean, what would you ever see in Scott?" 

This feels like a trap. Stiles absolutely knows that this must be a trap. But the way that Lydia said it sounded genuine, like there's no way Stiles could ever be attracted to Scott, and for a reason that Stiles obviously does not understand, he's a little insulted by that. 

"You're kidding, right?" Lydia raises her eyebrows at him and he knows he's doing exactly what she wants, yet he continues anyway. "Scott is amazing. He's funny, smart - although, I'll admit his ideas aren't always the best. He's so incredibly moral that it actually drives me crazy sometimes, not to mention how insanely nice he can be, even to people like Jackson. And that's just part of his personality. Now, if we're talking physical appearance, then that's a whole other conversation. Have you seen his skin? Seriously, beautiful. And my god his eyes might actually be the death of me, have you seen how adorable they are when he pulls out the puppy-dog eyes? I swear..."

Stiles trails off, the rest of his sentence getting stuck in his throat as his mouth hangs open and he realises that Lydia might have point. He was sure he was trying to prove he wasn't attracted to Scott and yet somehow ended up listing reasons that he is. 

Lydia just sits there all smug, a sly smile on her lips and eyebrows raised as she shakes her head slowly. "You are so in love with him." 

Stiles closes his mouth and then opens it again several times. He then leans over his desk, eyes narrowing as he licks his lips. "Okay, first of all, I can't believe I actually fell for that. You are a cunning and terrifying person." Lydia seems to take that as a compliment. "Secondly, you can never tell anyone about this conversation. And if it wasn't obvious, that includes Scott."

"Oh, don't worry," she says, eyes darting away from Stiles. "I'm not going to say anything about it. Mainly because I don't need to."

Stiles' eyes widen, not even needing to look where she's pointing her pen at. She was right when she said he was staring at Scott, which is how he knows that Scott is sitting just two seats in front of him. And there's about a ninety-nine percent chance that Scott heard their entire conversation and Stiles rambling about how attractive he is and oh god he's such an idiot. 

Stiles sinks down in his seat, wishing he were anywhere else right now. Lydia's smugness practically radiates off of her as she turns her attention back to her work, but not before glancing at Scott with that sly smile still on her lips. 

There is absolutely no way Stiles is going to be able to focus on his work now, not while Scott is right there. So yeah, he may have been staring at Scott before Lydia so kindly pointed it out, and he may also be doing it right now. But it's really not his fault that the guy who was supposed to sit in front of him and block his view of Scott went to the bathroom and hasn't been back for half an hour. 

It's also not his fault that Scott is so incredibly attractive and Stiles can't keep his eyes off of him. Besides, Scott is far more interesting than the work he's supposed to be doing right now. He just has to make sure he isn't drooling this time or else Lydia will definitely never let him live it down.

Not that she's ever going to let him forget that she caught him staring at Scott in the middle of English. Thankfully, she doesn't know what he was thinking while he was staring at Scott. Now that, she definitely would never let him forget.


End file.
